


It's Just You And Me

by Anonymous



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adults, Banter, Body Worship, F/M, Flirting, Happy Cersei Lannister, Introspection, Late Night Conversations, Manipulative Relationship, Nipple Licking, POV Cersei Lannister, Pre-Canon, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sex in a Sept (A Song of Ice and Fire), Sexual Content, Soft Jaime Lannister, Twincest, Westeros (A Song of Ice and Fire)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Never is a lie. Always is certain.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Kudos: 1
Collections: It's All in the Name (Take #2)





	It's Just You And Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorinaLannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



Maiden's Day comes as a day of reflection and unwavering, solemn chastity.

Cersei remembers Lord Tywin muttering to her about going in the sept, forcing her to pray and sing songs of innocence. He was barred from going into Casterly Rock's sept, as well as King Landing's sept and every other sept, during this holy time. As all men were.

(She had been nine. All that Cersei wanted at the time was to drink herself sick on bright red summerwine and play with Jaime.)

Robert's handmaidens — not hers, as she did not choose them, and Cersei is also not _fucking them_ as Robert is — dress her in fine and soft silk trailing to her naked feet, pale as Cersei's flesh. The newly scrubbed stones chilly. Before she enters the doors of the Great Sept of Baelor, Cersei has a blessing murmured to her by one of the septas, wordlessly nodding her head. 

Such inconsequential things. She needs another's holy blessing as Cersei needs wisdom from a Dornish goat.

Through the Hall of Lamps, with colorful lead globes suspended above her, Cersei walks. Her long, golden-yellow hair flutters on her robed-shoulders. She desires to tear the gauzy, pale-pearl veil from her head, and toss it into the flames of a brazier.

No-one else attends alongside her. 

Cersei basks in the isolation, slipping off the parchment garland round her neck.

She lights the tall white candles at the Maiden's feet, slowly and disinterestedly gazing to the altars and the high windows melded together like the Faith's seven-pointed star. Magnificently large. Glass as dark and clear as crystal. 

A loud clanking of steel behind her. 

Cersei whirls, prepared to beat her fists against whomever wishes to accost her, and then relaxes.

"Jamie…"

He's imposing in his Kingsguard armour, its silvery white cloak trailing behind him on the marble as Cersei's silken gown. Jaime flashes a roguish grin. Cersei wouldn't be surprised if they didn't stop him entering because he was _Jaime Lannister_.

"Sweet sister," Jaime murmurs, closing distance. One of his hands bunches into Cersei's veil, lifting. "Allow me to unburden you."

"You would despoil the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms?"

Cersei's voice mingles with honeyed sweetness and malice. Jaime's grinning mouth deepens.

She's been calling herself the Queen before marrying Robert Baratheon. It'll be over a fortnight from now until rightfully crowned.

"Never," he confesses. To her relief, Jaime eases apart her chastity-veil, dropping it. "My heart only knows loyalty and love." 

_Pretty words._

It's always such pretty and prideful words from Jaime's lips. _Her_ lips.

Cersei grabs onto her twin brother's face, kissing him fiercely.

Kissing him in front of the gods.

Oh, how envious they must be. How the Maiden would blush upon witnessing Jaime's cock stiffened and dripping wet in Cersei's fluids, pounding into his sister, filling her completely with his heat and Jaime's seed.

"And _lies_ ," Cersei sneers. Her nails hollow against the edge of his jaw, reddening Jaime's skin.

"And I would lie for us, to keep us safe from their wrath, again," Jaime's mouth drags to Cersei's neck, "and again," his teeth nip down _"and again,"_ he rasps out, swallowing down his arousal when Cersei gropes Jaime's steel-covered hand over her breast.

She breaks away from him, laughing girlishly. Jaime eyes her for a moment, breathless in admiration, and then gives chase.

They would play monsters-and-maidens as children, under archways and far down in the tombs.

He often chased her, growling like a shadowcat and pretending to swipe at Cersei's velvety dress, eventually having her fall right into his arms. But she always won. Cersei won, each time, by leading him to her trap, dominating Jaime and making him surrender to what she pleases.

Jaime thumbs down Cersei's silken gown, bending his head to kiss her teat. Licking her, worshipful and ravenous.

"Tell me you won't let him bed you…"

 _"Never,"_ Cersei echoes him, pressing in and holding her lips faintly to Jaime's ear. She wraps her arms round his massive frame. trying to soothe Jaime. Cupping the back of his head and petting into Jaime's identical golden-yellow hair. 

Never is a lie. Always is certain.

She'll always love him.


End file.
